Achi Baba
vs. |date = June 4, 1915 |place = Achi Baba, Turkey |terrain = Eroded mountain desert |combat = Infantry based combat |weather = Sun, haze, overcast, rain |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Operations (Gallipoli - Map 2) |singleplayer = |map = |music = }} Achi Baba is a map featured in the first phase of the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 Located six miles inland from the Cape Helles beachhead, the heights of Achi Baba and the village of Krithia beyond were planned to be captured on the first day of the landings on April 25th 1915. However, there would end up being four unsuccessful Allied attacks on the Achi Baba and its Ottoman defenders during the ten month campaign. The last legitimate attempt, known as the , was made on June 4th and, despite more realistic objectives than the previous two offensives, ended in failure with around 30,000 British casualties. Overview Achi Baba is a maze of desert canyons with tall vegetation and rocky terrain, lying a short way inland on the coast of the Gallipoli Peninsula. On the east side, numerous high stone cliffs form hard choke points in the fractured ground between them. The west side is more open, with dry creek beds running across the parched, sandy plains and craggy hills. Midway between the British outpost and Ottoman batteries are ancient ruins. Most other constructions in the area are quickly-prepared coverings for storage, and entrenched fortifications, save for some houses close to the town of Krithia on the north side of the map. From south to north, the map gradually slopes upwards. The map is infantry-only, with heavy machine guns being the exclusive emplaced weapon. Behemoth Similar to the infantry maps in They Shall Not Pass and In the Name of the Tsar, the Behemoth for this map is a set of four Elite Kits, including the Infiltrator kit. Control Points Table Conquest Teams fight for control of five flags, three set in the center-west area, and one near each deployment. The canyon maze through Mule Trench offers passage through the east areas, as well as the Flame Trooper kit. Deployments British Deployment The British start at a hastily built outpost at the south end of the map, and at the lowest elevation. Though a large canyon wall splits the approaches in two, the out-of-bounds area may be small enough for Ottomans to sneak around. Of the four routes out of the base, two go to Stronghold, and the others span northwest towards Blood Creek. Achi Baba British Deployment 01.jpg Achi Baba British Deployment 02.jpg Achi Baba British Deployment 03.jpg Ottoman Deployment The Ottoman base is at the head of the valley, with Krithia behind it. A second farmhouse in open land looks towards Fusilier's Bluff, and canyon passages lead into Narrows Lookout. Achi Baba Ottoman Deployment 01.jpg Achi Baba Ottoman Deployment 02.jpg Flags Stronghold Reached by following the eastern approach out of the British Deployment. Set within a clearing surrounded by cliffs, the area is partially excavated, with tents and shelters located at multiple elevations. High ground at the west and north ends of the clearing overlook the valley floor to the southeast. Two exits to the north, both passages between the rock walls, connect via a shallow trench line on the other side of the dividing escarpment. A Maxim gun carriage is south of the flag, positioned near the British line, and a pintle-mounted gun watches the eastern-most exit to the north. Achi Baba 05.jpg Achi Baba Stronghold 01.jpg Achi Baba Stronghold 02.jpg Blood Valley One of three central flags along the west side of the map. A circinate series of trenches break the ground, dug perpendicular to a dry river bed near the map's western edge. Here the earth is charred black and heavily cratered, providing both an environmental hazard and plentiful cover. The trenches, which contain the flag itself in a small rectangular hollow, are deep enough to hide a man standing, and are crossed over in places by log bridges. To the south is a Maxim gun carriage facing the flag. It is beside the creek bed at the end of the outer line of trenches. Achi Baba Blood Valley 01.jpg Achi Baba Blood Valley 02.jpg Achi Baba Blood Valley 03.jpg Forward Redoubt The middle flag of the map, containing Ottoman heavy guns in a prepared, but constrained fighting position. The levelled pit, surrounded by log walls and boulders, gives some cover against its numerous approaches. Despite this, due to the relatively small capture zone and the ability for the flag to be attacked from virtually any direction, it often means the flag is quick to change hands as a result of close-range fighting. A pair of pintle-mounted heavy machine guns are emplaced on a firestep watching the main road to the east. To the southeast, within the Operations objective of Mule Trench, is a Flame Trooper kit. Achi Baba 07.jpg Achi Baba Forward Redoubt 01.jpg Achi Baba Forward Redoubt 02.jpg Eski Kale A long-ruined structure with low-standing walls and columns, the flag being found on the west side of the foundation. The half-standing walls can obscure line of sight, both from afar and when inside the capture zone, permitting ambush from around corners. The area is also surrounded by relatively open ground, which can make the flag challenging to approach. There are three HMGs in the area, two pintles and one carriage, all watching the valley. The Infiltrator kit can be found in the southeast MG nest, set up outside the ruins near the road. Achi Baba Eski Kale 01.jpg Achi Baba Eski Kale 02.jpg Achi Baba Eski Kale 03.jpg Narrows Lookout East approach from the Ottoman Deployment, with a deeper trench network. The terrain here is much more demanding, with the trenches and flag found at the summit of a steep hillock, watching over a scarred, wooded gorge to the south. The ridgeline is reinforced with barbed wire. Two canyon passes north of the position lead to the Ottoman spawn. A pair of MGs on pintles are positioned to fire on the southwest approach from the hilltop trenches. Achi Baba 09.jpg Achi Baba Narrows Lookout 01.jpg Achi Baba Narrows Lookout 02.jpg Operations Achi Baba is the second map in the Gallipoli Operation after Cape Helles. It is fought over four sectors, with British forces ascending into Ottoman territory. Sector 1 In the first sector, the Ridge Offensive, the British are tasked with breaking out of the deployment at the foot of the hill, and seizing the Command Post and Stronghold, located to the west and east of the dividing canyon wall respectively. Around the Command Post, shelters are built into the cliff wall, and uneven ground gives the British some cover. At the narrow Y-intersection at the top of the area, only the right passage is accessible, which can be used to loop behind the central dividing bluff to attack the neighboring Stonghold from behind, and vice versa. There are three approaches to Stronghold, two on the high ground and one through the valley. With the only routes forward being narrow mountain passes, with virtually no opportunities for flanking and with cliff walls restricting combat to less than 100m at most, the sector generally proves a formidable obstacle to the attacking British. In the invariable frontal assault, the Ottomans are advised to hold the British back using the confining bottlenecks for as long as possible, whereas the British must stay determined, gradually sneaking more and more troops in the capture zone, eventually tipping the balance with numbers. Sector 2 Once past the Ridge Offensive, the attack continues at Achi Baba Nullah. Mule Trench is in the eastern canyon labyrinth, and consists of a defensive line overlooking the ground to the south, upon which lies a crashed plane. Near a pintle-mounted MG, a path to the west leads to the main road, on the other side of which is Blood Valley, the other objective. Sector 3 The third assault is made of Eski Kale, the old ruins near the west edge of the map, as well as against the central fighting position of the Forward Redoubt. Sector 4 The final phase see the British reach the outskirts of Krithia, the town standing over Achi Baba on the high northern hilltop. Fusilier's Bluff is to the northwest, and consists of an outpost of a farmhouse, some artillery guns, and a makeshift rest area/hospital. The capture zone includes the trench line and farmhouse, while a ridge to the east holding an MG carriage looks over the gorge leading to Narrows Lookout, the adjacent objective. With the Ottoman's backs now firmly against the wall, they must fight with every advantage they can to hold the British at this final stage, which includes a very short distance between their sector deployment and the two objectives. However, their routes to counterattack are through narrow, chokepoint-inducing passes reminiscent of those faced by the British in the first sector, and so may prove similarly difficult to overcome. If the attackers achieve these final objectives, they are the victors of the operation, with the commanding officer declaring the route to Constantinople open. Rush Rush on Achi Baba is fought over four sectors, somewhat similar to the layout used for Operations. Sector 1 The British make their first attack on the Command Post and Stronghold. Sector 2 The second Ottoman base is located in Blood Valley, and the area ahead of Forward Redoubt. Telegraph A is at the flag location, while Telegraph B is closer to the bluffs. Sector 3 Combat moves to the south end of Eski Kale and Mule Trench beside it. Sector 4 The Ottoman's final base at Fusilier's Bluff and Narrows Lookout is set further back than the other objectives, potentially allowing defenders to thin the British attackers ahead of their advance. Domination Domination is fought between the three center flags in Conquest. Though this area of the map is wide open, the gently curving terrain provides enough separation between the three areas. Achi Baba Domination Blood Valley 01.jpg Achi Baba Domination Forward Redoubt 01.jpg Achi Baba Domination Eski Kale 01.jpg Blood Valley The capture zone includes the line of trenches holding the flag itself, as well as the trench and creek bed that curve around the flag to the north, containing the unexcavated ground inside the circle. Forward Redoubt Includes the central fortifications and eastern pit. Eski Kale Rectangular radius found on the west end of the ruin. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch uses the same map boundaries as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons takes place in same area as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery BF1 Turning Tides Achi Baba.jpg|Concept Art Achi Baba.jpg Achi Baba 3840x2160.jpg Achi Baba 01.jpg Achi Baba 06.jpg Achi Baba 08.jpg Achi Baba 10.jpg Achi Baba 11.jpg Achi Baba 12.jpg Achi Baba 13.jpg Achi Baba 14.jpg Achi Baba 15.jpg Achi Baba 02.jpg|Sunny Achi Baba 03.jpg|Overcast Achi Baba 04.jpg|Fog Trivia * The internal name for this map in Community Test Environment is MP_Ridge. * This map along with other maps from Turning Tides were publicly trialled in the Community Test Environment with a "white box" prototype texture like the one seen in Operation Outbreak in Battlefield 4. * Eski Kale means "Old Castle" or "Ancient Castle" in Turkish. It is a nickname for the Sedd el Bahr fort at Cape Helles. * Alçıtepe is the Turkish name for Achi Baba, and is the modern-day name of the once-Greek fishing village of Krithia, and also the mountain range forming the Gallipoli peninsula. * Throughout the battle, British warships lob fire over the battlefield into Krithia. * Narration during the Gallipoli Operation states that the map is set "eight months" after Cape Helles. This appears to be an error, as its description of "one final attack in an attempt to take the first day's objectives" appears to allude to the Third Battle of Krithia, set eight weeks after the landings. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides